Colorblind
by Descending Rival
Summary: What if Fiyero was colorblind when he met Elphaba?  And no one will tell him what's wrong with her?  AU.  I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first attempt at Fiyeraba. I LOVE reading Fiyeraba's though, so I figured I'd give it a try. I had this idea a while ago actually. Fiyero may go slightly out of character because originally it was just a random guy with Elphaba (this is before I knew the story in the musical, so I only knew book Fiyero). But I don't think I'd be able to write a fiction where Elphaba loved someone other then Fiyero…**

**Is it just me, or did I make Avaric kind of really sexist? I just discovered the 'horizontal ruler'

* * *

mwhaha  
**

**Disclaimer: Wicked's not mine.**

"Hey Fiyero!" The Prince looked over to where the voice came from to see his friends calling him over. He grinned at them and walked over coolly, appreciating the admiring looks he got from the girls.

"'Sup, Tiggular?" Avaric called. "Checking out the Shiz ladies?"

"Yeah." It was his first day at Shiz, though not his first day of college or the first day of term. In fact, this was his fifth school of the year, and even on the first day he was already popular. Of course it helped that a few of his friends from the school before were kicked out and switched colleges as well.

"So are we. They've got some nice ones here." He joked, and then whistled. "Have you _seen _Galinda Upland?" Fiyero nodded and grinned.

"Hey, you should go talk to that girl over there." Tryne said elusively, nudging him and pointing over his shoulder. Fiyero shook his head as he turned around to see who the boy had spoken of. His friends, due to his reputation and good looks, _never_ tried to hook him up with a good, or even _normal_ girl. There was always something majorly wrong. He once dated a kleptomaniac for weeks until his friends finally told him, and by then half his valuables had been stolen. And another time the same friends set him up with a girl with _serious_ anger issues. She beat him half to death when he broke up with her. And then there was the girl who, it turned out, wasn't actually a_ girl_. Oh, his friends thought they were so funny.

This girl looked normal mostly. She was studious looking, with very plain clothes, glasses, and hair in a long braid. She wasn't particularly pretty, but could be, if she wore better clothes and let her hair out. She looked normal enough, but that didn't mean anything necessarily.

Did his friends really think him so stupid that he wouldn't have figured out their little tricks by now? Well, he did act pretty brainless most of the time. Sometimes he even wondered whether his brain was present, but he had figured this out (even if it had taken him a while), and now he was going to figure out what made this girl so messed up as his friends snickered.

* * *

Elphaba Thropp was sitting on a bench on the college campus, reading. Shiz was, as usual, full of life, learning and gossip. Not to mention people constantly insulting her because of her skin. But with that idiot Galinda in full gossip/make up mode, Elphaba would rather study in public than have to listen to her and her friends.

"Um, hi." A voice said. She looked up, confused that someone was talking to her without an insult. It was Fiyero Tiggular, the scandalous winkie prince who had recently arrived at the school. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. Why would _he _be talking to _her_ of all people? "So… What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"_Excuse me?_" She hissed defensively.

"Well, since I'm so popular and I get so many girls, my friends tend to try to set me up with um… _messed up_ girls." He said nonchalantly. Wow. He was as shallow and conceited as her ditzy roommate. If not more. The green girl laughed humorlessly.

"What? You have to ask?" She snorted and snapped her book shut, getting up. What, was this some sort of stupid prank?

"Um, well, yeah." He stuttered. "Am I supposed to know? I'm new here you know." They were both completely lost. She laughed again, and the prince noticed it sounded slightly crazy. Perhaps that's what was wrong with her. Would they let some sort of psychopath into the college?

"Are you blind or something?" She asked sarcastically, breaking into his thoughts.

"No, just colorblind." He said, laughing. Elphaba did a double take, her chocolate eyes widening.

"_What_?" She breathed. He _must_ be joking. The prince frowned at her.

"What? Haven't you ever met someone who's colorblind? It runs in my royal blood." He joked.

"No, I haven't." She murmured, glancing at her emerald skin. He wasn't joking, was he? Slightly dazed, she began to walk away.

"Hey!" Fiyero pouted, grabbing her arm. He didn't even flinch. "You haven't told me what's wrong with you!"

"I don't think I'll tell you. Maybe I enjoy your confusion." She was speaking mostly to herself as she jerked her arm out of his grasp and stalked away.

* * *

"No one will tell me." A familiar voice whined in Elphaba's ear. She groaned at being pulled from her book again by the prince, and this time before class. She breathed out slowly to keep her anger under control and for the second time that day, put down her book to answer Fiyero.

"No one will tell you what?" She asked, slightly amused.

"What's wrong with you!" He cried. "I ask everyone, and they just laugh and tell me not to bother. And then try to seduce me if they're a girl. But I think Avaric and Tryne told everyone not to tell me. I can't figure out why no one goes near you." He finished with a huff and a cute little pout as he sat down next to her.

"Has it occurred to you, _prince_ Fiyero, that maybe there's nothing wrong with me?" Elphaba snapped. Fiyero blinked.

"Oh. Is that true?" He asked. Perhaps his friends had just mentioned her because she was anti-social. Then he rethought it and shook his head. "But if that was true, people wouldn't call you things like Artichoke, and Cabbage Face, and, well, a bunch of other vegetables… Wait! Are you obsessed with vegetables, or hate them or something?" The conversation was going a little too far for Elphaba's comfort. She sighed in annoyance.

"Go away, Fiyero!" She snapped. "Class is starting!" In truth she didn't want him to know about her skin. It was nice to have someone who would actually talk to her, even if that someone were a brainless idiot of a winkie prince.

"Yeah, what are you sitting with the Artichoke for? You can do better than that." Avaric laughed, and Fiyero shrugged.

"Maybe if you guys will _tell_ me…" He mumbled, but got up and sat with Galinda anyway. Avaric laughed again.

"Sorry, Buddy." He said. Elphaba looked over to where the prince was now sitting. Galinda and Fiyero… They were so much alike; the green girl wondered how long it would be before they were together. Probably not long. Why did she dislike the idea so much?

**This is AU by the way. Ozdust doesn't come until later.**

**Review Please! If my attempt is horrible, please tell me! And though I've got the main story in my head (sort of), suggestions would be awesome too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter, hooray.**

**Tell me if Elphaba went out of character at all, I think she might have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked. I know you're all very surprised to read this and all.**

Elphaba had been spot on about Galinda and Fiyero. By the end of class they were a couple and made sure everyone knew about it. The green girl couldn't help but feel a little pang of… something. _What? Jealousy?_ She thought to herself mockingly,_ I only met him today._ She shook her head at her own foolishness. Even if she _did_ happened to feel jealousy (and she didn't), it would only be because he couldn't see her skin color. She was grateful to meet someone who was colorblind.

The couple walked out of what was their last class of the day in each other's arms. Probably to make out in a corner somewhere. Elphaba watched the pair as they traveled down the hall and around the corner with narrowed eyes, but turned away then. She had a last class to head to: her magic seminar with Madame Morrible.

After two hours of working simple yet extremely tedious transportation spells, the green girl walked down the hall of her dorm slightly annoyed. She was an extremely hard worker and doing well with these particular spells, and yet the headmistress was increasingly impatient. Elphaba sighed, preparing far a night of quarreling and exchanging insults with Galinda as she opened the door to their shared room.

What she saw was the blonde and Fiyero kissing on the frilly pink bed in such a manor that they didn't even notice that a third person came in and sat down on her own patchwork brown spread, until she snorted in disgusted. So she had been correct in her assumption of their corner making out.

"Having fun are we?" She asked, voice icy. Galinda screamed at the sight of her roommate.

"Wha- how did you get in here?" She yelled, pulling away from her newly acquired boyfriend, who looked up with a slightly confused expression.

"I used my key." She replied sarcastically. To prove her point she held the object up in front of the smaller girl, and then shook her head in disgust.

"Oh, hey. I didn't know you were Galinda's roommate." Fiyero said, completely calm.

"You _know_ the Artichoke?" The blonde asked viciously, turning on the prince. He shrugged.

"Kind of." It seemed he wasn't even bothering to 'figure out what was wrong with her' right now. She snorted again.

"_Kind of_. Do you even know my name, Tiggular?" She asked. He racked what few brains he had.

"Um… It's not Artichoke, right?" He asked. He received a sharp glare. "Right. Good, that'd be one horrible name… If that's not it then... no, I don't. No one ever calls you by your name." Elphaba ignored him and turned to her roommate.

"Get your prince out of our room. Now." There was authoritive anger in her voice that even Galinda didn't defy.

"It's not your room…" She muttered, but signaled for her boyfriend to leave anyway.

"It's as much mine as it is yours." The emerald student replied evenly, and her roommate scowled at the reminder.

"Hey, but you've got to tell me your name!" The winkie cried as he was ushered out the door by a tall green student.

"Elphaba Thropp." She said thickly, and closed the door in his face.

Fiyero was even more confused now. Galinda and –her name was Elphaba, right?- were roommates. They just… were nothing alike. He practically felt the anger in the air of that room. It was like electricity, or magic- maybe Elphaba's secret was that she had superpowers or something. He reminded himself quickly that _he_ was the only one it was a secret to, but it was still worth asking. Either way, magic or no, he didn't want to get on the bad side of that girl again. Thinking this, he chuckled. Elphaba was quite the character, wasn't she?

* * *

The day before class he sat next to her again. She audibly groaned and put down her book. Is that all she did? Read?

"I think I figured out your secret Elphaba!" He told her triumphantly, using her name to prove he'd remembered it. She kept her face carefully emotionless as she replied sarcastically.

"Oh? And what would it be?" She asked with a sinking feeling.

"You have superpowers… or something…" That sounded really stupid coming out of his mouth, he realized too late. She laughed at him.

"Superpowers? I do not have _superpowers_ Fiyero Tiggular. I don't think there such thing." She said in what was a slightly condescending tone. "I _am_ very talented at magic. I am taking Madame Morrible's magic seminar, but that is no secret, to you or anyone else." As a demonstration she made her pencil on her desk float for a couple of seconds before causing it to shoot onto the message board like a dart.

"Witch!" Some kid called, but she ignored it.

"Oh, yeah. I think Galinda said something about that. She was under the impression that you stole her spot." She smirked.

"I'm surprised you did any talking at all."

"Hey! I took her out! We talked… some. What do you hate about her so much?" He asked at her look of dislike.

"That's an awfully long list, prince."

"I really want to know." He gave a puppy dog face. She snapped.

"Fine. She's preppy, _blonde_, conceited, vicious, and cruel. But most of all really, all she cares about is _looks_. She spends _hours_ in front of the mirror and frankly, I think the only reason she hates me is because of my-" She cut her self off and grimaced. "_Condition_, I suppose." That had been much too close, and Fiyero knew it too.

"You were about to say it!" He cried pointing at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?"

"The thingy… that you won't tell me…" She had a knack for making him seem like an idiot.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pouted.

"I'm going to go sit with Galinda." Fiyero threatened.

"Oh how will I survive the class without your royal presence?" She replied with dripping sarcasm.

"Fine, but now I know it has _something_ to do with looks." He called, heading over to the blonde. "Though I think you're kind of pretty." The green girl allowed herself a humorless laugh once he was out of earshot.

"Yeah _you_ would." She muttered, turning back to her book.

**I know the whole 'Elphaba walking in on Fiyero and Galinda' thing is kinda common, but I had to add it in.**

**Tell me watcha think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter…**

**Thanks a ton to all reviewers. It makes me happy to get reviews! I used a ton of italics in this, just because of the way Galinda talks... I accedentally added this chapter to a different story... oops, sorry if it caused confusion.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wicked.**

Elphaba was able to avoid Fiyero for the rest of the day. Though she would never admit it, she was actually a bit scared of Fiyero discovering her 'secret'. She reminded herself strictly whenever those thoughts crossed her mind that it wasn't a secret at all. Everyone knew about it. It's hard to miss green skin.

_Unless you've colorblind of course_, she thought bitterly. She would have liked it much better if _could _see color. He would have made jokes and tortured her to no end like everyone else, no doubt. And still, she would have liked it better.

"Ooh, you won't _believe_ this!" Galinda was busy gossiping with her friends during class. "I mean, _I _believe it. But Fiyero Tiggular is taking me out on a date tonight!" She squealed, causing half of the class to flinch at the sound.

"Oh, that is _so_ perfect!" Shen Shen cried.

"I _know_." Galinda said smugly. "Isn't it?" A couple of rows down from them Elphaba groaned audibly at the thought of the blonde spending _all evening_ getting ready, probably including her friends in the drawn out process. Besides, what exactly had that been the night before, if not a date? She grit her teeth.

"Well it sounds like _someone_ isn't very excited." Phanee sniffed. Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, the Artichoke wouldn't get excited over _anything_. I swear it's like she has no emotion." She said, loud enough for he green girl to hear. "I bet she wouldn't even get excited if he asked _her_ out."

"Oh, Oz no, Galinda!" Shen Shen practically shrieked. "Don't even put that picture in my brain!" The blonde giggled at the reaction.

"Please, like that'd happen." She sniffed. "Fiyero has _me_. Why would he choose _anyone_ of me?"

"Oh, that is _so_ true." Galinda smiled in agreement.

"I _have_ heard rumors about the prince." Phanee said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"He's not cheating on me is he?" Galinda whispered back with a horrified tone.

"Not at all!"

"Well then _spill_ Phanee!"

"Fine, fine! I've _heard_ that the prince can't see color." The brunette told them. "And so doesn't know about the Artichoke's… _deformities_." Galinda let out a short laugh.

"That's absurd!" She said. "And even if it's true, I _doubt_ he'd want to socialize with her anyway. I mean, _look_ at her." They all did just that, and all they saw was green.

"Oh _true_. Even without that hideous color, she's still ugly." All three girls giggled.

"And based on this we can assume- Are you three even listening?" Dr. Dillamond asked mid-lecture, and they stopped their giggles to pretend they were paying attention.

* * *

Elphaba retreated to the library, hoping to spend the hours her roommate would be unbearable immersed in books and studying. But as she was walking towards the large wooden doors she noticed a sign. _Library closed for re-organization_, it read. Furious, she stalked through the halls, not even noticing the multiple people she was pushing past. Closed? _Closed_? Where could she go for studying or peace or _anything_, now? The lounge would be filled with people, as would every other place on campus, for that matter. So she decided to read in the nearby forest area until the sun set, indulging in a book with her back against a tall oak.

When the green girl was forced to retreat to her room due to the lack of light, she was relieved not to find a group of giggling girls, but just Galinda. It wasn't much better, but better nonetheless.

"What are you doing in here?" The blonde asked, eyeing her green roommate suspiciously.

"You'll live." Elphaba said simply, already studying. The smaller girl made a sound of disgust and the green girl rolled her eyes.

"Can't you find _anywhere _else to go?" She asked, heading into the girls' shared bathroom. "Like the library. You seem to spend most of your _existence_ in there." Elphaba clenched her fists and grit her teeth.

"It's closed today." She hissed. "Trust me, I'm about as happy about this as you are." She didn't get a reply, just a very loud sniff from the bathroom. After what could have minutes or hours (neither girl could tell, Elphaba being deep in a book and Galinda being focused on her reflection), there was a knock at the door.

"Get that, Artichoke!" The green girl didn't move an inch. There was another knock, and then another, and the polite knocks turned to pounding.

"Galinda? Are you there?" It was Fiyero's voice. Elphaba sighed. So much for avoiding all communication.

"I'm coming, dearest!" She called sweetly, then lowered her voice. "Get it! I'm in the middle of putting my make-up on." Elphaba continued to sit still.

"I'm in the middle of studying." She replied in a sarcastic manor. Galinda poked her head out from behind the bathroom door.

"Elphaba, will you _pretty please_ get the door for me?" Her voice was a forced, annoyed, sticky sweet tone. The green girl smirked and snickered, but put her textbooks aside to do as she asked. A slightly irritated prince was waiting on the other side.

"Hey Ga- Oh, Hi Elphaba." He said, looking confused for a second, which changed into a look of understanding. "Oh yeah, you said she was your roommate."

"Sadly." Was all the green girl said before returning to her former position scrunched up on the brown patchwork bed. Fiyero seated himself on the opposite frilly pink one and an uncomfortable silence settle over the room, apart from some humming form the bathroom. At least, it was uncomfortable for Fiyero. Elphaba seemed fine.

"Oh, for Lurline's sake, just tell me!" He finally cried, breaking the silence. The girl opposite him looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Whatever it is that you, and the rest of the school, won't tell me!" Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't know, then it's none of your business."

"It _can't_ be that bad, I know it can't." He said, exasperated. "I've already met you, sort of." He did have a point. Most people wouldn't even take the time to meet her because of her appearance. But she would never admit that to _him_.

"Didn't I say it's none of your business?" She asked, an edge of annoyance showing clearly in her voice.

"Well it seems like everyone else's business but mine!" At this the green girl smiled slightly, but it was a very dry smile.

"I suppose it is, in a sense." She replied. Galinda chose that moment to skip over.

"Okay, I'm-" She noticed the tension in the room, and her eyes narrowed. "Have you been bothering my boyfriend?" Fiyero's eyebrows shot up at the word 'boyfriend' and Elphaba held back a snicker.

"Actually, _he_ was bothering _me_." She replied icily. Galinda shot a short glare at her roommate and turned to the Winkie.

"Ignore her. The Artichoke can be _so_… _horrible_ sometimes." Fiyero shook his head in confusion.

"I don't get it. What could I possibly be missing?" Galinda looked confused. He gestured to Elphaba hopelessly, who was now grimacing and glaring so hard at her book that the prince was surprised it didn't burst into flames.

"No one will tell me what's so wrong with her. _No one_." He pouted like a five-year old. The blonde's confusion only deepened.

"You don't _need_ someone to tell you what's_ wrong_ with her. Who would want to be friends with a vegetable?" She said, as if the girl in question was not sitting only a few feet away. Elphaba, as always, did her best to ignore it.

"I'm still-" The Winkie began, but was cut off.

"Unless what Phanee said is true! Fiyero, darling, are you colorblind?" She asked sweetly and he nodded, still confused. She burst into giggles. "That is _too_ funny. No wonder I saw you talking to her before class today!" She continued in fits of laughter while the green girl tried to control her annoyance and the prince sunk further into confusion.

"I don't see how that has to do with this." His brain was frantically trying to piece everything together, to no avail.

"Well you _wouldn't_, would you?" She giggled, beginning to calm down. Elphaba suddenly stood up.

"If you too lovebirds aren't leaving, I am." She told them, sweeping out the door and closing it behind her with a slam. Fiyero sighed and look down at the girl who was supposedly his girlfriend.

"Galinda, just tell me please?" She sighed.

"It _is_ tempting to keep it a secret form you, but you_ are_ my boyfriend after all." The blonde hesitated. "She's green, Fiyero."

"What?"

"Green skin, like the color of artichokes and vegetables and _germs_." She told him, wrinkling her nose. "It's really horrible. Of course wouldn't know that, so it's not your fault for talking to her."

"Green skin? That's… weird." He said, bewildered.

**ReViEw? Please :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am _so_ sorry for how long this took! I'd love to have a good excuse, but honestly I've just been lazy on my free time. Sorry again!**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter. I haven't written anything in a while, so it's not very good. I think the characters went out of character more than once… I'm taking the Fiyeraba a bit slow. I don't want to rush it. But it's coming, don't worry.**

**I've had a semi-relevent realization. Recently I have been watching Glee, and I can't help but think the song 'True Colors' would be an amazing duet for Elphaba and Fiyero. I'd write a fic about it, but I don't actually like ones that have too many song lyrics…**

**Disclaimer: Wicked not mine.**

Elphaba rushed down the halls to the library. So what if it was closed? The librarian could always use an extra hand in reorganizing, as she was probably doing it alone.

Approaching the sign currently outside the place, the green girl sighed. Of all ways for Fiyero to figure out, it had to be through Galinda. There was no doubt that she told him, and no doubt that he would now act like every other jerk in the school. It didn't matter if he couldn't see color; she new his type. People like him would do anything to keep their reputation.

She approached the kind librarian, who gratefully accepted her help and gave her directions as to where to move the dusty old books. She moved and sorted pile after pile of books, some of which had been shoved so far back in the corners of the large room that even the green girl hadn't known they existed.

The night grew old, but Elphaba continued working, hoping it might keep her mind busy. Even when the work was done she picked up a thick book of spells she found during her labor and set it on a wooden table, opening to the first page. Deep into the night she read by orange light, until finally chocolate eyes fluttered shut and sleep overtook her.

Fiyero escorted his girlfriend back to her room, giving her a long kiss goodnight at the door. He peeked his head in the room hoping to see Elphaba, only to find it barren. He shook his head in annoyance and confusion. Green. He didn't even know what green looked like besides the fact that it was the same color as plants. But for people to act this way… it must be bad. Really bad. He sighed, realizing he was going to have to start calling her Artichoke and such now that he knew. Or maybe he wouldn't; he couldn't decide.

Either way, he had stayed sober that night just so he could talk to her when he got back, so, heck, he was going to find her. The Prince searched the school, searching for the strange bookworm.

The library must have been the next to last place he looked, but he got around to it eventually, not even noticing the sign out front. He tiptoed in to find Elphaba asleep on her book, breathing deeply and looking more peaceful than he's ever seen her before. Hoping to get a closer look at the dozing girl the Prince attempted to use some of his hunting skills from the Vinkus to sneak up on her. But he took no more than a step when her head shot up and whipped around, long braid slapping her in her face.

"What are you doing here?" She groaned, and though her words were groggy with sleep, they still managed to hold some malice.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said honestly, as usual unable to think of a clever comeback. In response he heard the unmistakable sound of her forehead hitting the book accompanied by another groan. He held back a chuckle. She was so different when she was this tired! He walked over to where she sat in a few long strides. "Come on Elphaba. You can just ignore me." Hesitantly he tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and her head shot up again as she slapped him on his arm.

"Really. Why are you here?" She asked in an emotionless voice. "Did Galinda tell you my 'secret'?" She put as much sarcasm as she could into the last word, and the Winkie felt a rush of pity.

"Yeah, actually." He said, then grinned goofily. "So you're really green?" Elphaba did not smile back as she replied.

"Yes Fiyero, green." The green girl stared at the table with such intensity that the Prince was sure it would burst in to flame any second.

"Will it offend you if I ask why?" He asked. She didn't reply, but her unwillingness to speak on the subject was obvious. "Okay, sorry… You know I don't give a crap, right? You could have rainbow skin with purple polka dots and I wouldn't notice." At that Elphaba looked up and for the first time ever, he saw something like confusion in her brown eyes.

"…What?" She asked in a guarded voice.

"What does green look like?"

"Ugly. Horrible." She replied automatically. He laughed lightly and her confusion deepened.

"Now you're just being dramatic." He chuckled. "It can't be that bad. Like I said before: You're pretty. In your own way." She just snorted.

"Now _you're_ just making things up."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever Prince." She murmured, her eyes flittering shut again. He laughed again.

"You're tired." He stated, and waited for a smart comeback. When it didn't come, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Will you let me escort you back to your room?"

"Whatever." She repeated, still half asleep.

"Hey Elphaba." The next day Fiyero was careful to speak to her and in return he received a glare. He wondered if she actually remembered when he talked to her the night before, as she had been so out of it. But just in case, he was going to be extra nice.

"Fiyero! Why do you keep saying hello to her?" Galinda asked him sternly as they walked through the halls the next day, but he shook it off and shrugged. She frowned, but the Prince kissed her on the cheek easily and the bright smile returned.

"I suppose you could say we're friends." Of course, he wasn't so sure that Elphaba would agree with the statement.

"If you say so Fifi." The blonde replied, and though her voice was teasing, there was a hint of well-disguised anger as well.

"I've been thinking…" Fiyero started, glancing sideways at the small girl next to him.

"Oh Fiyero! Are you okay?" She asked, part mocking. He grinned childishly.

"Very clever, but while I'm completely brainless in most things, parties are an exception." She lit up the sound of 'parties'. "Since it's the first Friday of my probably short time at this school, it seems only right for me to throw one. And_ you_ are going to be my date." He touched her nose and she squealed.

"I _love_ parties. Imagine one thrown by a Prince!" She chirped and he grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Good then. I'll pick you up around 8:00? Great. Help me spread the word, won't you darling?"

"Of course. You're perfect."

"So are you." He replied as they walked into the classroom.

The news spread like a wildfire. Though many students went to bars and clubs to party on the weekends (and other days of the week), it had been a while since a party had been thrown especially for the school. Better yet by a prince notorious for his amazing parties. So this was a big deal to them.

"You're invited too you know." Fiyero told the green girl as class started.

"To whatever it is the entire school won't shut up about?" She sent a glare towards Galinda and her friends and snorted. "I'll pass." He frowned.

"You're not in a good mood today." He stated.

"Oh really? What was your first clue?" She replied sarcastically. "I'm never in a good mood."

"You were last night." The Prince said to see what she remembered, even if it was a lie. Elphaba's eyes narrowed.

"I was much to disconcerted to be held responsible for being a good mood. Or for anything I may have said." She told him icily. "I can hardly remember it at all. All I remember is waking up in my own bed this morning rather than the library."

"I came looking for you after my date with Galinda."

"I suppose she told you after I left." The green girl sighed.

"Yes, but didn't we already have this conversation?" He asked teasingly. She hit him.

"If so, I don't remember it." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Though I vaguely remember something about 'rainbow with purple polka dots'." He blushed and she smirked.

"That was just me trying to come up with a clever way to say that I don't care what color you are." He defended, blushing still.

"So very manly. Fiyero, you are truly an idiot." She told him with mock sincerity. He faked hurt.

"That's not very nice." She rolled her eyes.

"Go away. Class is starting." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"You're no fun Elphaba." The prince whined, getting up.

"No fun in the least." She replied smoothly.

"I hope to see you tonight."

"Don't count on it."

**Okay, I need your opinions. I'm doing the ozdust next, but I'm not sure what to do about popular scene. I can either 1) not write the scene and mention it the next day while Elphie and Galinda are friends 2) write popular then have Elphie have a run- in with Fiyero when she leaves or 3) Tell the scene from an eavesdropping Fiyero's point of view.**

**Please tell me which you think is best… Through reviewing :D Otherwise I'll just pick one I guess…**


End file.
